December 26
1919 Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Team Wins Easily Good playing by Joe Schwarzer and Billy Rafter enabled the All-Syracuse five to win easily from the Ellwoods of Buffalo at the State Armory. The score was 34 to 16. Rafter got five field goals, while Schwarzer got three baskets from the field. The Ellwoods proved to be a weak aggregation. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (5-0-10), Schwarzer, c, (3-0-6), Casey, lg (3-0-6), Crisp, rg (2-4-8), Sweltzer, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (15-4-34). ELLWOODS: Schell, rg (1-0-2), Finkbinder, lg (3-0-6), Lynch, c (0-0-0), Seelbach, rf (1-0-2), Reilly, lf (2-2-4) TOTALS (7-2-16). Substitutions- Sweltzer for Crisp. Score at half time- Syracuse 12, Ellwoods 4. Referee- Steinberg. Time of periods- 20 minutes. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals To Oppose Youngstown Youngstown, O.- A pair of trailing Nationals League basketball teams, Syracuse and Youngstown, clash here tonight to determine the cellar occupants of the eastern division league standings. Syracuse which at present holds down fifth place has won its last two games defeating Detroit and Fort Wayne. Youngstown on the other hand trails the Nats by one half game and defeated Sheboygan and Indianapolis during the week before dropping an overtime contest to Detroit last night. The teams have met twice before this season with Syracuse winning both starts. The game in Syracuse saw the Nats take a 67 to 64 decision and they won here by a 47 to 36 score Dec. 2. Since that engagement both clubs have made considerable player changes in efforts to strengthen the teams. Syracuse traveled here yesterday by automobile for the first of three games on the road which sees them return to Syracuse for a Monday game with Indianapolis. After leaving here the Nats will play exhibition games against the Pittsburgh Pirates in Denore, Pa., Saturday and at Pittsburgh on Sunday. Accompanying Coach Benny Borgmann with the Syracuse team were Business Manager George Mingin and the following players: Jerry Rizzo, Mike Novak, John Chaney, John Meehan, Bob Nugent, Bill McCahan, Steve Sharkey, George Nelmark and Jack Dugger. A nose injury prevented John Gee from making the road trip with the team as he had planned. 1954 Syracuse Herald American- Knicks Score Triumph Over Nats By 109-101 Lapchick ‘5’ Takes 1st Place; Rivals To Resume Play Here Tonight The New York Knickerbockers, piling up an 18-point halftime advantage, went on to down the Syracuse Nationals, 109-101 at Madison Square Garden last night to take over first place in the eastern Division of the National Basketball Association. The same clubs will clash again tonight at the war Memorial in Syracuse with Coach Joe Lapchick’s cagers holding a half game edge over the Nats in their hot battle for the division title. Both teams started slow in the first period and battled on even terms for most of the quarter. Field goals by Farley and Schayes gave the Nats a 13-8 margin, their biggest of the period. But before the quarter ended, the Knicks grabbed a 22-17 edge with Shue sparking the attack with three long set shots. The New Yorkers opened up with a fast-moving offensive in the second quarter while limiting the Syracusans to four buckets and piling up a 51-33 halftime lead. Buckets by Clifton, McGuire and Gallatin gave the Knicks a 30-21 bulge before Schayes hit for the Nats’ first basket in six minutes. But from then on, the Nats missed consistently from the outside while New York scored practically at will and had a 19-point lead before Schayes narrowed the count with a pair of fouls just as the half ended. The Nationals stormed back with a blazing second half, racking up 68 points but still could not overcome the big first half deficit. Twice in the third period, the visitors came within five points of a deadlock but the Knicks managed to stay in front with their accurate shooting. Connie Simmons started the third quarter attack with three fast field goals, and these along with buckets by Schayes, Kenville and Seymour narrowed the count to 62-57. Felix and Braun pulled the Knickerbockers ahead again by nine before Seymour and Simmons hit from the field to once more creep within five points. McGuire, Felix, Gallatin and Baechtold then shoved the homesters ahead and the Nats battled back strongly but in a futile effort to pull the game out of the fire. At the start of the last period, New York had again forged out in front by an 18-point margin and held the upper hand to the finish. SYRACUSE: Schayes (9-12-30), Rocha (4-2-10), Simmons (4-1-9), Lloyd (7-0-14), Kerr (1-0-2), Seymour (5-2-12), King (1-1-3), Kenville (6-1-13), Farley (2-4-8) TOTALS (39-23-101). NEW YORK: Braun (5-2-12), Clifton (8-2-18), Gallatin (7-1-15), Felix (6-9-21), Baechtold (8-3-19), Shue (4-0-8), McGuire (5-6-16) TOTALS (43-23-109). Score at halftime- New York 51, Syracuse 33. Officials- Drucker and Einstein. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 26 Category:Borgmann Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Mingin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey